Kagome Higurashi, Demon Miko of the Akatsuki
by Saphire Moon Maiden
Summary: Kagome gets turned into a demon and her demon blood somehow messes up the well.She gets transported to the world of Naruto and lands on a severely wounded Sasori.She heals him and he takes her to Akatsuki. Rated for Hidan's mouth and gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era, she became demonic, but none of the features showed because of her Miko powers. They wouldn't let any extra appendages appear.

The only thing that changed was her eyes, and outward age. Outwardly, she appeared what a demon would look at her age; twenty. A demon that was twenty years old would appear to be about two. Her brown eyes became luminous blue with little silver flecks. Her black hair went to her ankles and her silver bangs had grown to frame her face, ending at her chin. She gained the speed and strength of a demon as well.

--

Kagome jumped into the well for the first time after her demon transformation. The well glowed red instead of its usual blue and she started to shiver. _Something went wrong! _Her mind was blaring sirens.

When she appeared in the new time, she was falling from the sky. "Kyaa!" she yelled as she came down from above.

She landed on something soft, but still almost as hard as wood. Getting up, her eyes widened. She had landed on a person, a man, and he looked severely injured. "Sowwy!" she squealed naively. "I'll help you!" she placed a finger on his forehead and channeled her Miko powers through him. He was instantly healed.

He groaned and sat up. "Who're you?" his red eyes seemed devoid of any emotion.

She decided to continue playing the part of the naive little child "I'm Kagome!" she grinned and pointed at herself.

"Hn." He looked at her. "Who healed me?"

"I did!" she gave a grin.

"Hn." He smirked and started to do weird hand signs.

"Stop it!" Kagome whimpered as she threw up a strong barrier.

"Huh?" He inspected her barrier and hissed as it burned him slightly. "How'd you do that Jutsu without hand signs?"

Kagome looked up at him with childish curiosity. "What's a Jutsu?"

"Come with me" he moved toward her and she dropped her barrier.

"Okay!" she tugged on his black and red cloak. "What's your name?"

"It's Sasori"

"Where're we going?" she rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back, her silver-blue eyes shining from underneath her mess of black and silver hair.

"To my teammates" He answered monotonously. Sasori grabbed her around the waist and did a hand sign. They appeared outside a mountain. Kagome jumped out of her new friend's arms and raced around him as fast as she could - which was pretty fast.

"You live in a mountain?" Kagome stopped suddenly and asked him.

He blinked slowly as he noticed the trench she had made around him with her running. "How do you run that fast? How does a two-year-old use chakra for that matter?"

"What's chakra?" Kagome slyly answered his questions with another one.

"It's a type of energy that all ninjas have. They use it to do Jutsus and increase their physical attributes." He paused. "How do you not know of this?"

"Mama never told me" Kagome said a half-truth.

"Hn." He started walking, "Come along then"

--

"Sasori, I thought you were dead, yeah" a man with blonde hair that hung over one eye caught the attention of the redhead.

"She healed me" Sasori motioned toward a little girl behind him.

"Her, yeah?" the blonde pulled Kagome out from behind Sasori. He looked her over. "Doesn't look like much, are you sure?"

"Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as she blasted him with Miko energy, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Looking at what she did to the man, she flinched. "Oops?"

"What the heck, yeah!" the man's blue eye blazed with anger. "How did she do that, yeah?"

"Hn. I don't know. Should we take her to Leader-sama?"

"Who's dat?" Kagome's eyes widened in curiosity

The two ignored her completely and she tiptoed away. When she felt that she was far away enough, she broke into a sprint. Suddenly she collided into a pair of legs. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs and she landed on her rump.

"Tobi will help little person up, 'cuz Tobi is a good boy!" an open hand entered her vision.

"Thank you Tobi-sama!" Kagome giggled as she took his hand.

"Tobi wants to know who little person's name is"

"My name is Kagome!" she examined him. He was wearing the same cloak as Sasori, and had an orange swirly mask on his face.

"Why is Kagome here?" he cocked his head at her.

"I'm here because Sasori-kun brought me"

"But Sasori-sempai died." Tobi sounded doubtful.

"No he didn't! I healed him!" Kagome crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh…" Tobi suddenly put the essence of a smile into his voice. "Kagome can see Leader-sama and maybe he'll let Kagome join Akatsuki!"

"Really!" Kagome ran around in circles again, "Yay!"

Tobi blinked. All he saw was a little green and black blur zipping around in a circle - and an ever-increasing circular scuff mark on the floor. "Let's go see Leader-sama now. Tobi will show Kagome the way, 'cuz Tobi's a good boy!"

Kagome giggled and raced after Tobi after he dashed off running. "Tobi-sempai! Wait for me!"

The two of them burst into Leader's office within a second of each other. "Leader-sama" Tobi stood up tall. "Can Kagome-chan join Akatsuki?"

"You want me to let a _two year old _join Akatsuki?" The shadowy figure Kagome could only guess was Leader stood from his desk and let acid drip into his voice.

Suddenly the blonde person that Kagome had previously blown into a wall ran through the door. "Leader-sama, Sasori's back and he brought a little girl with him, yeah."

"Could _this _be that little girl?" Leader motioned to Kagome.

The blonde followed his arm and saw Kagome. "That's her, yeah. Sasori said that she healed him, yeah. And when I scared her, she blew me into a wall with a weird pink glow, yeah."

"Sowwy about that, Blondie" Kagome inwardly smirked as the nickname made the blonde man turn red.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!" he yelled.

"Sowwy, I just don't know your name." Kagome put an innocent pout on her face and turned to Tobi. "Tobi-sempai, what's Blondie's name?"

As the blonde clenched his fists, Tobi answered. "Blondie's name is Deidara"

"Hi Deidara-sempai" Kagome grinned. She turned to Leader. "I can show you what I can do!" She proceeded to let her blue and silver eyes glow slightly pink as her Miko energy flowed into her hands. They created a bow and she drew back the string. Aiming it at the wall, she shot it toward where she felt the aura of an immortal. She threw up a barrier just before it hit. An arrow of that kind could kill him - immortal though he was. "That was just a small example of what I can do." She smiled, her eyes shining with glee.

"Why the *** did you *** let an arrow almost *** hit me? A Miko arrow could have *** killed me!" Hidan yelled.

"Why are you saying those words? Mommy said that I shouldn't talk like that. Your mommy would be mad at you right now." Kagome looked at him, scolding him with a naïve tone to her voice.

"The priestess is a little girl?" Hidan looked at her, and then burst out laughing.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!" she crossed her arms defiantly and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm turning twenty one next month!"

That shut him up.

Deidara paused, "How is that even possible?"

"Cuz I'm a demon, _duh!_" Kagome rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Capture her - We _are _the organization that collects the Bijuu." Leader ordered.

"What's a Bijuu?" Kagome cocked her head cutely.

Tobi and Deidara pinned her arms to her sides and tied up her feet.

"A tailed demon" Leader answered for her.

"I never went demon before…" Kagome mused. "I wonder what kind of demon I am…"

"You don't know what kind of demon you are?" Deidara sounded disbelieving.

"Nope!" Kagome grinned.

"Tobi wants to see your demon form! Tobi is a good boy!"

Kagome concentrated. Her whole body started to glow gold and green…

**I want some ideas!**

**What kind of demon should Kagome be?**

**How many tails should she have?**

**Who should she be paired with? (Must be someone from Akatsuki - could be just a family-ish relationship?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap From Last Chapter**_

"_Tobi wants to see your demon form! Tobi is a good boy!"_

_Kagome concentrated. Her whole body started to glow gold and green…_

_**And Now For the Next Chapter!**_

When Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed that she was a lot smaller then everyone in the room. She looked down at her paws. Wait, _paws_? Kagome started to panic, then she remembered that she had gone full demon.

"Tobi thinks Kagome looks like a dragon!" The masked boy reached down and picked her up. He balanced her in the crook of his arm and removed one of his gloves. Tobi stroked her tails and caused her to purr. "Kagome's tails are silky!"

"Wait, _Tails? _How many tails do I have?" Kagome found that she could talk in her full demon form.

"You have two, yeah" Deidara spoke up.

"Hmm… If I look like a dragon, why are my tails _silky_?"

"Tobi thinks that it's because Kagome has fox tails!" Tobi chirped.

"So I'm some kind of Dragon Kitsune Youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Leader-sama, can Kagome join Akatsuki?" Tobi asked.

"Hai, she could be our healer. Though, I'll have to see her in action before I'm sure." The shadowy leader of Akatsuki answered the young man in the orange mask.

Kagome turned back into her human form and smiled brilliantly at Leader. "Thank you Leader-sama!" She was conveniently still nestled in the crook of Tobi's right arm.

Sasori happened to walk in at that moment. When he saw where Kagome was, he started to growl low in his throat. Finding what he was doing, he hurriedly stopped. _What is it about this girl? She seems to like me for how I am, and she doesn't see to be fazed at all by my eyes and the way I feel like wood. _

"Sasori!" Kagome shrieked as soon as she saw him. She squirmed out of Tobi's hold and latched onto the puppetmaster's leg.

"…" If you observed him closely, Sasori's eyes were slightly widened with shock. He hesitantly reached down and patted the short little girl on the head.

"Sasori, guess what? I found out what kind of demon I am!" Kagome jumped up and down, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Wait, what'd I miss? Since when were you a demon?" he blinked.

"I was a demon when I met you, silly." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"She's a Dragon Kitsune demon, yeah" Deidara pointed out. "She has two tails, yeah"

"Wanna see?" Kagome grinned. Without another word from Sasori, she transformed. Her scales were pure silver and her underbelly was a pretty shade of gold. The two Kitsune tails that came from the base of her spine were silky and silver with thin golden streaks. Kagome's wings were silver-scaled with golden dragon-leather. She had silver Kitsune ears with soft, furry, golden linings on the insides in the place of horns. Her paws were scaled with silver and had golden claws. She was young, so she still was only about a foot long.

Tobi sat down beside her and lifted her into his lap, resuming his petting of her soft tails once again with his still glove-free hand.

Itachi and Kisame entered the room and saw the orange-masked boy with the tiny creature settled on his lap.

"What the heck is that?" Kisame did a double-take, pointing at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome!" The demon child spread her wings and zoomed around the blue-skinned man's head. "Can I call you Fishy?"

"It speaks!" Kisame drew his sword.

"I can call you Fishy?!" Kagome stopped and hovered in midair in front of the ninja's head.

"No" He started to swing his sword at her with a maniacal grin on his gilled face.

"Kisame, I suggest you stop trying to murder Kagome, she's the newest member of Akatsuki" Leader gave him a death glare.

"Since when?" Kisame shot back.

"Since a couple minutes ago, actually." Kagome smiled sheepishly after becoming a two-year-old again.

"Leader," Itachi spoke. "Care to explain letting a two-year-old join Akatsuki?"

"I am not a two year old!" Kagome yelled.

"How old are you then," Kisame teased, "Three?"

"As a matter of fact…" Kagome started.

"She's turning twenty one soon, yeah"

Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame's eyes bugged. "WHAT?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm not human"

"Like hell she's not! She almost *** killed me!" Hidan yelled

"But you can't die! You're immortal!" Kisame pointed out.

"But that *** over there's a *** priestess; she could *** purify my *** to *** if she *** felt like it!" Hidan explained crudely, emphasizing his words by pointing at the Miko Demon in question.

"Do I have to wash out your mouth with soap?" Kagome threatened. "My name is not ***, Onna, woman, girl, wench, or any other name you Baka males come up with! It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Remember it, Love it, _Use it_." Her fangs bared at the end in a frightening snarl.

"Kagome is scary when she's mad" Tobi shivered slightly.

"Tobi-nii-san, Sasori-papa, can we go now?" Kagome sounded innocent once again as she tugged the cloaks of the people in question.

Sasori froze "Did she just call me _papa_?"

"Yes Sasori-sempai. Kagome called Tobi brother, so is Sasori-sempai Tobi's papa now too?" Tobi asked.

"No." Sasori looked downright horrified at the very thought.

"Eh… So, Leader-sama, where am I going to sleep at?" Kagome looked up at the shady leader of the criminal organization and shivered slightly

"You can bunk with Konan," Leader replied bluntly.

"Sasori-papa, who's Konan?" Kagome tugged on the puppetmaster's cloak.

"Konan is the only female member of the Akatsuki, she uses origami Jutsus." Sasori explained.

"Sugoi!" Kagome grinned. "Where is her room?"

Sasori sighed and placed the little demon on his shoulders. "Leader-sama." He bowed slightly before walking out of the room. Kagome turned and waved with a brilliant smile on her face while they walked out.

As they walked along the hallways, Kagome started to drift off to sleep. She opened her mouth in a cute little yawn and her body sagged. Sasori shifted her so that she was cradled in his arms (A/N: Aww!) and she cuddled closer to him.

Sasori made it to the room and knocked softly, as to not wake the sleeping toddler.

"Who is it?" He heard the voice of the blue-haired woman behind the door.

"Hn. Sasori, I have your new roommate."

"Weren't you dead? And since _when _did I have a _roommate_?"

"Since a couple minutes ago, when she joined Akatsuki" Kagome woke up and retorted, sticking her tongue out at the closed door.

The door opened, revealing a blue-haired lady with a white flower in her hair.

"Sasori-papa, is the pwetty lady gonna be my roommate?" Kagome looked up at Sasori with puppy eyes.

"Hn. Yes" Konan watched Sasori's face and noted with surprise that his red eyes softened slightly when he answered.

"Where do I sleep?" Kagome asked Konan.

"Come." The blue-haired lady held out a hand to the short girl. Kagome put her small hand in Konan's larger one and smiled happily.

"Bye-bye Sasori-papa, see you later" Kagome smiled back at the puppetmaster before the door shut, enclosing the two female members of Akatsuki in the room.

Kagome instantly started looking all over the place, intent on satisfying her curiosity.

"Wait, slow down," Konan grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Okay, you'll sleep…" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Where will you sleep?"

"I can sleep at the foot of your bed" Kagome suggested. "I'm only about a foot and a half long in my full demon form, not including my tails."

"Wait, you're a demon?" Konan took a cautious step back.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome blinked. "Where I come from, demons are around every corner" Kagome spread her arms to emphasize her words.

"That sounds… interesting. I wouldn't really want to go there." Konan said honestly.

"That's okay," Kagome sympathized. "Some of the demons look weally creepy… Most are weally mean too!"

"Well, okay" Konan nodded. "You'll sleep at the foot of my bed."

"Okay" Kagome yawned. She poofed into her full demon form and settled into the black and red blankets at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight" Konan slid under the covers.

"Night" Kagome yawned again. They both drifted off to sleep, Kagome dreaming of all the possibilities of her life in this new world.

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Smexy Darkness Angel**

**ChocolateBunnyChan**

**ShikonCrystal**

**Hina The Ice Maiden**

**watergoddesskasey**

**Bloodia LoveStar146**

**Xerios13**

**VampireArgonian92**

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews, they really helped out!**_

**Just for you all to know, Kagome is a Silver/Gold Dragon/Kitsune Hybrid Youkai. Tobi is going to be like Kagome's brother and Sasori is going to be like Kagome's father. Konan is probably going to be like Kagome's Mother. Could you give me suggestions for the other Akatsuki's relationship with Kagome? I've decided that all of them will have a family relationship with her, or they're just prejudiced against each other. **

**So…**

**Relationships with Kagome**

**Sasori - **_**Father**_

**Tobi - **_**Brother**_

**Konan - **_**Mother**_

**Kisame -**

**Hidan -**

**Pein/Leader -**

**Zetsu -**

**Itachi -**

**Deidara -**

**Kakuzu -**

**How old should Team seven be? Kagome will have to meet them eventually. Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Relationships with Kagome**

**Sasori - **_**Father  
**_**Tobi - **_**Brother  
**_**Konan - **_**Mother  
**_**Kisame - **_**Person-Kagome-Loves-To-Prank-XD  
**_**Hidan -  
Pein/Leader - **_**Grandfather  
**_**Zetsu -  
Itachi - **_**Uncle  
**_**Deidara - **_Should he be Kagome's __Best Friend__, __Uncle__, or __Brother__ Figure?  
_**Kakuzu -**

**Nicknames (She's gonna have a heck of time with these!)**

**Sasori - **_**Sori  
**_**Deidara - **_**Dei-Dei, **_**or when Kagome's mad at him, **_**Blondie  
**_**Tobi -  
Hidan -  
Zetsu -  
Itachi - **_**Tachi  
**_**Pein/Leader -  
Kakuzu -  
Konan -  
Kisame - **

When Kagome awoke, she noticed that everyone was still fast asleep. She grinned mischievously, sliding like water off the foot of Konan's bed. Thinking of the different people in Akatsuki, she sighed. _'Did I meet all of them yet?' _she dug a hand into her pocket and took out a stone. The stone looked quite ordinary, but she knew better. Shippo had used this particular kind of stone many-a-time to pin someone to the ground.

Yawning, her mouth opened in a silent O, she transformed to her human self and slipped out the door. Traipsing down the hallway, Kagome examined the names on the doors. _'Sasori… Hidan… Zetsu… Itachi… Kisame…' _Kagome stopped. _'Kisame, I remember that fishy man from yesterday!' _she got a very evil look on her previously innocent face. _'He'll be my morning victim!' _Opening the door, she quietly entered the room.

"Kisame, I need a glass of water." Kagome put on her most innocent face and let her voice waver slightly.

Kisame jolted awake. "Why couldn't you ask the person you bunked with?" he sneered.

"B-because y-you l-look m-more l-like th-the p-p-person t-to ask, s-seeing a-as y-you're a f-fish a-and a-all." Kagome let her lower lip waver slightly and made her eyes fill up with fake tears.

"I am not a fish!" Kisame yelled.

"Kisame! I have a present for you!" Kagome jumped up and showed him the 'innocent' rock.

"Why would I want a stupid rock?" Kisame crossed his arms and turned away.

"Ki-Kisame, why don't you like my present? !" Kagome cried, fake tears spilling like waterfalls from her eyes.

"Shhh! Okay, I'll take it!" Kisame panicked, holding out his hand.

"Really?" Kagome placed it in his hand and enlarged it so that it weighed two tons. "See ya, sucker!" she ran off.

"Hey! Get back here! You get this rock off me now, or so help me, I'll kill you!" Kisame yelled.

"Never! Not until you admit to the world that you are indeed a fish!" Kagome giggled back.

--

Sasori awoke at the sound of Kisame yelling something about not being a fish. He snorted _'As if!' _The sound was closely followed by Kagome crying. He snarled and threw on his clothes.

He then heard Kagome yell 'See ya, sucker!' and the pounding of feet as she ran off.

Kisame then threatened his little Kagome with death unless she got a rock off of him. Sasori blinked, he wanted to see a rock that could pin that gilled Nin to the ground. He snorted at what he heard next. Kagome said that she wouldn't take it off until Kisame admitted that he was a fish.

He placed his head in the palm of his hand. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What am I going to do with you?"

Sasori smirked slightly and walked out to see Kagome racing down the hall like no tomorrow. He reached out and caught her up in his arms, making her squeal.

"Sasori-papa, can I cook? I like to cook!" Kagome asked.

"Hn. Hai, you're probably better than Tobi anyways…" he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Okay Sasori-papa! Where's the kitchen?" Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels and looked up at Sasori, her big eyes bright.

Sasori smiled slightly and placed her on his shoulders, whisking her away to the kitchen where Tobi was attempting to create breakfast. Note, _attempting_.

Kagome sighed before jumping to Tobi's side. "Tobi-nii-san, you _fry _the bacon, not _stew _it!"

"Oh… So that was what Tobi was doing wrong! Um…" His voice was slightly unsure. "How do you fry stuff?"

"Well, first off you'll need a frying pan!" Kagome looked at Tobi expectantly.

"Okay Kaggy!" He reached underneath the counter and grabbed one with bits of moldy food stuck to it. "What next?"

Kagome turned green. "A _clean_ frying pan" she emphasized.

"Oh!" Tobi took it to the sink and scrubbed it after scouring it with sand. "Now it's clean!" he held it up, showing Kagome the sparkly cleanness of it.

"Okay, so now you put oil on the pan" Kagome placed the pan on the counter and grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil. "Not too much, not too little" she poured a small amount carefully onto the pan, tilting it so that the whole bottom of the pan was slightly coated.

"Kay Kaggy, what next?" Tobi excitedly awaited her next direction.

"You place the strips of bacon on the pan, like this…" Kagome smiled.

--TIMESKIP!--

Kagome and Tobi walked out of the kitchen carrying trays of breakfast food. The aroma of the fried eggs, bacon, and hash browns wafted throughout the base. Tobi deposited his trays on the table and Kagome frowned slightly, seeing that she was too short to even see over the top of it.

"Tobi-nii-san, can you put these on the table for me, I can't reach!" Kagome nodded to the dishes.

"Okay Kaggy, Tobi will help you." Tobi reached down and picked the trays from her small hands, bringing them up and setting them on the table.

"Thank you Tobi-nii-san!" Kagome beamed. She transformed into her youkai form and flew out the doors and into the halls of the base, trumpeting "Breakfast is ready!" all the while.

Sasori was the first to come; he sat down at the table and served himself a little bit of everything. He hesitantly took a small bite of the eggs, having had err, _mishaps_ with Tobi's cooking before. He then smiled; it was actually good!

"Does Sasori-sempai like it?" Childish concern laced Tobi's voice. "Is Tobi a good boy?"

"It's okay," Sasori admitted gruffly. "But only because Kagome made it"

"Oh…" Tobi looked downcast. "But Kagome-nee-san must be a really great cook to get a compliment from the likes of you!" he brightened considerably.

Sasori finished eating and turned toward the door. It opened and Kakuzu came in holding Kagome upended by the ankle. She spotted him and started crying. "Waaa! Sasori-papa! He started to attack me and then caught me! All I did was burn his green paper!"

Sasori snorted and aimed a murderous gaze upon his adopted daughter's captor. "Kakuzu, put her down." His voice was dangerously calm.

Kagome walked into the room, a satisfied smirk on her cute little face. She waved her hand and the Kagome in Kakuzu's deadly grip poofed into a small, silver-edged green leaf. "A simple Kitsune iwoosion" she nodded sharply before a wide grin broke out on her face. "Was it good Daddy?"

"Acceptable, I couldn't even sense that it wasn't you" he smirked at the dumbstruck Kakuzu. "Neither could Kakuzu here, it seems."

Kagome beamed. "I wuv you Sasori-papa"

Sasori froze.

"Sasori-papa," Kagome started. "I'm gonna go explore!" She turned around and raced out of the room, using her demonic memory and scent-tracking to find the entrance to the base.

Before Sasori could open his mouth and get a word in to stop her, or acknowledge that she could, she was gone. He sighed and rested his palm on his face. "Kakuzu, food?" he asked.

Kakuzu grunted in reply and pulled the plate of eggs toward himself, muttering about equations and prices and how much money the little gremlin had gotten a hold of and incinerated into ashes with large flames that came from her sharp-toothed mouth.

--

**Sooo… was it good, bad, horrible, acceptable? What?**

**I totally cannot believe that I have gotten so much reviews! I luff you guys, and Chibi Kaggy does too! I'm really, really sorry for such a short chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one! In the next chapter, Kagome'll meet Ino, and more importantly, Ino's little brother (My OC) Ichigo! (Does NOT have anything at all to do with Bleach, I just stole the name) =3**

**Thank's a bunch to my reviewers, you don't know how much it makes me happy when I see a simple thing such as a review. I love it when you guys answer my Questions! I cannot believe that I actually got a review from THE Demonic kunoichiKagi! OMG I love your stories!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!**

**Shikon Kunoichi-Shikon Crystal**

**kkkk**

**Hidan's Little Riku**

**Xerios13**

**watergoddesskasey**

**Smexy Darkness Angel**

**UrusaiBaka**

**demon prince-sesshoumaru**

**LeafeKnight7**

**poetic love**

**Aashni**

**Demonic kunoichiKagi**

**KiraNova19**

**Puppetplay**

**ayashi77**

**C.A.Q**

**Flame of the Miko**

**mirin**

**XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx**

**kakashixangela**

**I luff you guys! Thanks a bunch and remember to review again ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome smiled as she skipped through the leafy forest. She could feel the nature around her hum with contentment. Reaching out a small hand, she touched the petal of a flower softly. The flower grew smaller and darker as she watched with large, childish eyes full of wonder. She reached out and picked it up when it stopped changing, finding that it was but a small seed now. Kagome smiled and placed it in the pocket of her golden-yellow shorts.

Walking along for a while more, she saw a monarch butterfly alight on a nearby leaf and watched with a small smile as it folded its wings together. She sniffed the air to get a sense of her surroundings.

She smelled salt.

"Tears," she whispered softly, recognizing the scent. "Who's crying?" she asked the world around her as if the trees around her would up and answer her question. She sniffed again, pinpointing the scent. She was off. Following her nose, she found a clearing with a little boy who looked about five. He was seated on a fallen log, his eyes brimming with tears.

She sniffed the air again.

Fear.

That was the main feeling the boy was feeling at the moment. There were other feelings mingled with his scent, but Fear overwhelmed them all.

She slowly walked up to him, as not to spook the scared child out of his wits. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

He jumped despite her attempts. "Who a-are you?"

"I'm Kagome," Kagome grinned, pointing to herself. "Who are you?"

"Ichigo," He answered through pupil-less blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm l-lost."

"A little more detail please." Kagome deadpanned.

"I left Konohagakure because I was going to follow my sister and become a great ninja!" He exclaimed. "... And then I got lost and I can't find my way back home."

"Do you have anything that might have her scent on it? I have a nose as good as a fox!" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, actually, she gave me this kunai for my birthday." Ichigo lifted an iron kunai on a thin rope off of his neck.

"Let me see it." Kagome held out her hand and he placed the sharp object in it. The twenty-year-old-girl-in-a-two-year-old's-body sniffed at it, then at the air around her.

"Did you get anything?"

"I've got it, follow me!" Kagome raced off through the trees with the bleach blonde boy right behind her.

Suddenly, when Kagome was nearing the origin of the scent, ten kunai flew out of nowhere and pinned the two toddlers to a tree.

"How troublesome..." a bored voice sounded to their left.

"Shikamaru, you just pinned my kid brother and a two-year-old to a tree!" a girl's voice screeched.

A blue-eyed girl with her hair in a high ponytail began pulling the knives out from Ichigo's clothing.

"Ino!" Ichigo giggled when she hugged him.

Kagome was beginning to feel ignored. "Do you want me to get myself out?" she asked.

No one answered.

"Okay then..." Kagome expanded a pink barrier and the kunai instantly dropped to the ground. As did Kagome.

"Oww..." she winced and rubbed her rear end. When she looked up she sweatdropped. "What?"

"..."

"Okay, I'll be going now. Bye Ichigo!" Kagome began to walk away.

"Not so fast." Kagome tried to continue walking but couldn't.

"Or I could stay for a while..." Looking down, Kagome saw that her shadow connected to that of the 'Shikamaru' guy.

"What are you?" He asked, glaring.

"Um... A humble traveler?"

"I'm not laughing."

"If you let me move, I'll show you" Kagome reasoned.

"..." He didn't answer but suddenly Kagome had control of her limbs again.

"Okay then..." Kagome transformed into her true form. "I'm a Kitsune-Dragon Youkai and a priestess to boot." She grinned at their shocked faces and flew into the air back in the direction of Akatsuki.

**Back with the shocked team...**

Chouji wandered in, eating a bag of potato chips. He saw the faces of his awestruck teamates and blinked.

"What'd I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanna thank all my reviewers, and a special thanks to aislin94 who made awesome fanart for my story! Look her up on Deviant ART, it's really great!**

When Kagome landed, she raced off as fast as she could toward Sasori's room. "Sasori! Sasori! Ifoundthreeninjasandonethrewknivesatme! It was awesome!"

"Eh?" Sasori walked out of his room. "I didn't catch that"

Kagome sighed and repeated what she had said, slowly, "I found three ninjas and one threw knives at me, and it was awesome"

"Did they follow you?" Sasori grabbed her.

"No," Kagome put on her puppy face and whimpered, "Can I meet the rest of Akatsuki now? Please, Sasori-papa, please?"

"Fine, Kisame still has that rock on him anyways, and all the bones in his hand are broken"

"Oops?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Shall we go to his room then?" Sasori asked, placing her on his shoulders.

"Yeah!"

--

"Sorry for forgetting to take the boulder off of you, Fishy-san" Kagome apologized.

"Then take it off already!" Kisame growled.

Kagome wordlessly poked the boulder and placed the little rock in her pocket. "Do you want me to heal your hand too?"

"As long as you know what you're doing." Kisame frowned and looked at his broken and misshaped hand.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped and placed her hand upon his, making it glow a cheery pink.

Kisame went green as he heard his bones slide back into place.

Kagome looked at his face and giggled. "Fishy-san, you look like a leaf with gills!"

Kisame glared at her and drew his blade, growling, "We'll see who looks like a leaf when I get done with you!"

"Don't worry Fishy-san, I can make myself look like a leaf!" Kagome slapped a silver-edged leaf onto her forehead and poofed into a tiny green leaf.

"Ta-daa!" Kagome's voice echoed eerily around the room.

Kisame reached forward and grabbed the leaf with an evil grin on his face.

Kagome transformed back into her human form and glared at the fish-man. "You were going to rip me up, weren't you?"

"Um..." Kisame looked toward Sasori and shivered at his glare. "No?"

"Kisame," Sasori whispered dangerously, "Put Kagome down right now or else I'll turn you into a puppet and make you her personal servant."

Kisame placed Kagome on the ground and slowly backed away.

Kagome put another leaf on her forehead and transformed into her teenage self, as she looked when she fell into the well. "Sasori-papa, can we go see leader now?"

"What the! What did you just do!?" Kisame yelled and pointed at her.

"I turned into what I used to look like when I was still human, got a problem with that?" Kagome glared at him.

"N-no" Kisame shrunk back.

"Good," Kagome smiled, "I like you, Fishy"

Kagome turned back toward the red-headed puppetmaster and grinned. "So, Sasori-papa, should we go see that shady figure now?"

"Yeah," Sasori took her arm and began to lead her to Pein's room. "You should probably call him Leader-sama, he likes that."

--

Deidara strode down the hall with a maniacal grin on his face. He had just exploded a bunch of clay birds, who wouldn't be grinning like a maniac after that much fun? He walked past Sasori and some person with blue-black hair and blanched.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, who's the girl, yeah?"

The girl turned around and smiled familiarly at him, which confused him because he had never before seen her in his life. "Dei-Dei, it's me, Kagome!"

"Kagome?" Deidara repeated.

"Oh, this is what I looked like when I was still human!" Kagome transformed back into her younger form and jumped onto Deidara's shoulders. "Is this better?"

"No, I mean yeah, I mean you look great either way, yeah" Deidara blushed.

Sasori watched the exchange with hidden shock_. 'Did Deidara just hit on Kagome?' _

"Dei-Dei faster, faster! To Leader-sama!" Kagome squealed.

"Okie Dokie Kaggy-chan!" Deidara grinned and obeyed.

_'Nah', _Sasori shook his head. _'Not Deidara'_

Kagome's giggles were heard from down the hall. "Weeeeee! Oops, sorry Hidan! Weeeeeee!"

"Dei-Dei, dodge Fishy-san" *Crunch* "Oh well, I'll heal your foot later Fishy-san!"

Sasori winced, _'Why is it that Kisame is the only one she seems to hurt?'_

_**Didja like it? I got 100 reviews! *Does happy dance***_

_**Why do I do a happy dance? Because I'm happy of course!**_

_**Please review, I love reviews almost as much as I love swimming pools...**_

_**... and with a summer like this, that is a big statement!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and Deidara burst through the twin doors of Pein's office with huge grins on their faces - which were quickly erased when they saw that Leader-sama was in a meeting.

"Leader-sama, why does that guy have a plant on his head?" Kagome pointed.

"**Who are you?**"

"I'm Kagome! Why do you have such a scary voice?" Kagome stood at his feet and looked upwards curiously.

"**...**"

"Because that's my dark side talking, I'm Zetsu." The plant-man explained.

"Your voice isn't that scary anymore!" Kagome pointed out.

"**Leader-sama, who is this child?**"

"She is the tenth member of Akatsuki." The shadowy figure answered.

"**What!?**" Zetsu yelled.

"You let a two-year-old join Akatsuki?" Zetsu questioned politely.

"I'm not two! I'm turning twenty one... tomorrow..." Kagome blinked. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"**Itachi, is that toddler lying about her age?**" Zetsu asked the Uchiha who conveniantly walked in.

"No" Itachi answered with a glare.

"Kagome-Chan's birthday is tomorrow?" Tobi made his hyper, childish presence known. "I've gotta get her a present!"

"Uncle-Tachi isn't lying either, Zetsu-Kun," Kagome pointed out. "I'm a youkai, so of course I'd look younger then I actually am! Youkai age every ten years and then once they hit one hundred, they can choose what age they want to look like."

"**Leader-sama, you let a youkai join Akatsuki, the orginization that captures youkai?" **Zetsu asked.

"Yes." The shadow seemed amused.

"Oh..." Kagome held up her index finger in realization. "So the Bijuu are youkai?"

"**And the youkai doesn't even know about the Bijuu?**"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kagome glared at him. "I don't even know about that think called Chooka and Sasori-papa made it seem like everyone knew about that!"

"Kaggy, I think you mean Chakra." Deidara tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oops?" Kagome turned red. "Um, Chakra"

"But she looks like such a scrawny little thing anyway, how do you expect her to hold her own in a fight?"

Kagome grinned cheekily at him and placed a stone Kisame had recently became aquanted with in his hand.

"**Gaack!**" Zetsu yelped as it grew in size and nearly squashed him.

"Ha ha!" Kagome giggled as she ran in circles around Zetsu, creating a circular scuff mark that was quite common in the Akatsuki compound these days.

"**Get this off me right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" A scary voice echoed around the world of the Shinobi.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome jumped at the sound of Zetsu's yell and scrambled up Deidara, perching on his back. As she peeked cautiously through his long blonde hair, she flinched at the enraged look on the plant-man's face. "Waaah! Deidei, what should I do?"

"You should take the stone off of him, yeah," Deidara started.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped and prodded the stone, making it shrink.

"But be careful when you do because Zetsu won't hesitate to eat you, yeah..." Deidara trailed off as Zetsu leaned down and swallowed Kagome in one gulp.

Deidara began to glare at Zetsu with a murderous look in his eye. "Spit. Her. Out. Now." he deadpanned.

Zetsu licked his lips tauntingly as he held Deidara's gaze. "**Yum Yum**"

Suddenly Zetsu felt pounding on the inside of his stomach and started to howl with pain as a large tongue of flame burned a hole in his tummy - from the inside.

"I am not healing your tummy, Zetsu-baka, you could have burned me to nothing with your stomach acids!" Kagome huffed as she flicked her tails across Deidara's legs reassuringly.

"Heh, serves him right, yeah" Deidara smirked.

Kagome heard a voice, commanding as a general's bark, speak her name. "Kagome, heal Zetsu. This is a perfect chance to test your healing skills.

"Aw, Gramps!" Kagome protested, but warily placed one paw in front of the other until she was standing in front of the charred plant-man whose bodily fluids were leaking out of him through the quite noticible hole in his belly.

As Kagome stood there, she transformed back into her toddler self. Glaring at Zetsu, she began to glow with an eerie pink light. A calmer expression on her face, she touched his chest, willing her powers to funnel out of her body and heal him.

When Kagome stepped away, Zetsu opened his eyes. The inhabitants of the room began to snicker. Both of the once-amber orbs were now a gaudy pink and the pink kanji for 'Baka' was written in glowing pink handwriting on his forehead. Kagome turned to the figure in the corner of the room who was shaking, with anger she supposed, and shrugged. "Well, I had to take my revenge, Gramps. Don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple of days."

**Heh, another chapter for you! Have fun! (I actually typed up two more chapters that go after this! Yays!) I just thought of something... Should Kagome call Kisame Sushi-san? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out that Leader-sama, newly dubbed 'Gramps' by Kagome was not shaking with rage, but with barely contained laughter - an emotion he loathed revealing to others.

"Kagome" he started menacingly.

"Hai?" The Miko straightened up considerably.

"Go to your room."

"Hai!" Kagome leapt up and bolted out the door.

The beweildered Zetsu, unfortunately for him, followed Kagome with his eyes as she left and managed to see his reflection in a mirror that was conveniently hung on a nearby wall. That in itself was scary. Add his whacked out eye color and the glowing 'Baka' Kanji on his forehead and let's just day that Kagome had a murderer on her tail that was feeling particulary murderous at the moment.

Zetsu ran after Kagome with a very angry look on his face.

Down the hall Kagome sensed Zetsu's angry aura and turned, sighing while powering up an arrow of Miko Ki that made the body sleep.

It didn't take much time or energy at all to create the arrow because sleep is something that the body does naturally. With a nudge here and there with the energy dispersed by the Ki arrow it would easily turn him from a murderous man to a blubbering baby in moments, not literally of course.

Firing the arrow at him, she raised an eyebrow at his state on the floor. Bubbles of snot were coming out of both nostrils and a small puddle of drool was forming on the once dry ground. Allowing herself a giggle and a snort, she created a harmless bubble of her energy around him and carried him back into the room she had just left from.

Frowning at the bubble with a fresh sweatdrop on the back of her head she set him on the ground where he continued watering the nonexistant crop beneath his head. Glancing at all the people in the room, Kagome shrugged. "His aura was half full of murderous intent, I had to do something to avoid getting hurt so I put him to sleep." Thinking of something else she giggled. "The other half was practically chortling in amusement!"

As Kagome's face betrayed confusion, Deidara spoke up. "Zetsu-san is Bipolar, so it's only natural that he have very different emotions like that, yeah."

"Ah..." Kagome trailed off as she turned to the only person in the room that could have possibly been related to Pinnochio - although Kagome couldn't quite imagine Sori-papa jumping up and down whilst shouting 'I'm a real boy!' - and spoke. "Sori-papa, I have to obey Leader-sama and go to my room, so can you wake up Zetsu for me? I don't really think he wants to see me as the first thing he wakes up to."

"Sure 'Gome-chan" Sasori nodded.

"Thank you!" Kagome then abruptly turned and skipped merrily out of the room, humming a little diddy about a peacock that grew up thinking he was a chicken. Though why all of the Akatsuki members in the room knew that, I cannot say.

**Here you go folks; the next chapter! Sorry for the wait... Well, anyways, Merry Late Christmas/Happy Early New Years to you all! *Sweatdrops* I'm glad I re-read the last chapter; I completely forgot that Leader-sama had told her to go to her room, and it completely slipped my mind that Kagome had told everyone it was her birthday the next day. I hope this chapter gives you a good laugh; I'm trying my hardest to be humorous. I'm not a very funny person - the only thing that's funny about me is my laugh, but I have to admit it is pretty funny... I sound like a cross between a donkey and a crying person. It's pretty nerdy, I'll tell you that. When I start laughing - which it's pretty easy for me to start - I cannot stop. I laugh until tears are pouring out of my eyes with mirth and my stomach hurts from the tightened muscles even when someone says a word that I find amusing. Then everyone laughs because they find my laugh funny and I laugh all the harder because they're laughing. I even laugh when one of my friends starts to laugh, even when I don't know the joke! I'm hopeless...**

**Well, enough about me! Please review!**

**~Saphire Moon Maiden**

**--PS. For those of you who want to point out that my name is spelled wrong, I'm well aware of that. Sapphire is the correct spelling but when I wrote it Saphire I didn't know the correct spelling, but when I found out, it just stuck... Heh... Review Please!**


	9. Birthday Part 1

Kagome yawned and rubbed an eye as she walked into the kitchen. There she saw a sight that made her gasp in amazement and wonder who had taken the time to get it for her. It was a rosy pink apron with lacy edges that hung at her neck and tied at her waist. At the bottom right corner a dark green 'K' was embroidered in a curly font. She squealed and put it on, twirling with excitement and marveling at the light fabric.

When she saw a shadow peering around the doorframe she stopped and sprinted toward it, grabbing the fabric of the figure's dark cloak in her small hands. "Gramps, did you get this for me? Did'ja? Did'ja?" She jumped up and down.

"Hn." A lock of orange hair shone in the shadows.

"Thank you!" Kagome jumped up unexpectantly and hugged him tightly around the neck, planting a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Y-y-you're w-welcome" A tiny tint of red spread across the man's cheeks and he grabbed the apron-adorned toddler, depositing her on the ground. "Now, go cook breakfast" he ordered.

Kagome just grinned at him and twirled around, running back into the kitchen and tieing her hair into a ponytail. "Now... what should I make?" she mumbled to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I know!" she exclaimed, thrusting a finger into the air, "I'll make coffee cake!"

As she gathered the ingredients ("Cinnimon, check. Flour, check. Baking soda, check.") she smiled warmly. "Today is my Birthday!" the little miko whispered in sheer joy.

As Kagome was mixing the batter, she heard a certain childish boy yell her name. "Ka-gooo-me!!! Ka-gooo-me!!!"

"Yeah, Tobi-nii-chan?" Kagome turned her head slightly to the side and up.

"Guess what Kagome!" Tobi exclaimed, his only visible eye shining with mirth.

"What, Tobi?" Kagome asked, pouring the batter into a large baking pan.

"Look at this!" the childish adult yelled, thrusting a colorfully wrapped package at her.

Kagome wiped her floury hands on a towel and took the package carefully from his hands.

"I wonder what it is..." Kagome mumbled as she tore the paper, almost uncomfortably aware of Tobi, who was practically glowing with childish pride.

Kagome gasped when she saw what was contained inside. It was an exact replica of Tobi's mask, although a bit smaller to suit her face, and a...

...orange and black swirl lollypop.

Kagome laughed and hugged him tightly, smiling as she tied the mask onto her face. Glancing at the lollypop, she placed it on the counter. "I'll eat that later, when I'm done making the coffee cake." she informed the masked man.

"Can I help with the cake?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Kagome beamed at him excitedly. "Could you put it in the oven for me?"

Tobi complied.

"And put me on the counter so I can set the timer, please" Kagome squeaked as she was picked up around the waist and set on the smooth countertop. Taking the timer, she turned it so it was at forty five degrees. "Thank you so much for your help, Tobi; Now we just have to wait until the coffee cake is done!"

A certain blonde man walked in, then turned around with a look of horror on his face. "T-T-T-Two Tobis... What did I do to deserve this?"

"Dei-Dei! Look what Tobi-nii-chan gave me!" The smaller 'Tobi' bounded over and pointed at the dreaded orange facepiece.

That voice sounded oddly familiar, and only one person he knew called him that nickname, and there was a K embroidered on the pink apron that hung off its small frame.

"K-Kagome?" Deidara cautioned.

"Yup!" Kagome removed the mask. "In the flesh!" she winked at him, tucking the orange, swirly _thing_ under her arm.

"Just the person I was looking for, yeah" He winked back, crouching down to eye level and pulling a package from behind his back. "This is for you, yeah"

"Thank you Dei-Dei!" Kagome took the parcel and gave him a sloppy kiss akin to the one she gifted her 'Gramps' with. Tearing the paper apart like the toddler she was, she blinked in confusion at the small red box contained inside with a note on it that read

_Hey Kags, Happy Birthday!_

_Only open this box in the Big Room_

_--Deidara_

"Oh! I want to open it, but I can't leave the stove unattended..." Kagome looked wistfully at the oven.

"I'll take it out when the timer beeps!" Tobi announced.

"Thanks Tobi!" Kagome ran over and pulled up his mask, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and pulling the mask down in the same quick motion. She grinned and ran off, grabbing Deidara's hand along the way.

--

"BOOM!" Large fireworks streamed from the tiny box and Kagome watched in awe as they displayed beautiful colors for fleeting moments before winking out near the slightly damp ceiling.

"Wow! Dei-Dei, you're the greatest Ka-Boom artist that ever lived!" Kagome showered the blonde clay user with praise.

"Heh, of course I am, yeah" Deidara soaked it up.

**Tomorrow's MY Birthday! I'll post part two soon, I just wanted to post again since I have been neglecting my updates lately... Heh... I hope you think the presents weren't too cliche and reflected the characters well. I've never watched Naruto - Really only 5 episodes at max - and I get all my information on the series from Fanfics. I haven't gotten too much complaining so far, so I guess they aren't too OOC, if you know what I mean.**

**Warning: Hyperactive Rave Ahead.**

**Yahooo! 205 Reviews! BABY! That's awesome! This has the most reviews - by far - of all of my stories! I'm glad that you guys think so highly of this crossover! *Imagines Kagome in a Tobi mask and squeals* I know I love writing it. *Glances at desk and sweatdrops* I really need to get that idea notebook typed up so I can start posting again!**

**Anywho, Review! You know I want you to!**

**=3**


End file.
